Yukenis's Friend
by CrimsonRose18
Summary: a short story, about how Hiei discovers his ture feelings. and about a girl named Ski who is Yukenia's friend. Pairings: my OC Ski/Hiei and Hiei/Kurama mostly one sided at first.
1. Chapter 1

Title:Yukina's Friend (title may change.)

Disclaimer:I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 1/10

Another Mission

* * *

Yusuke walked out of school, it was the first time he'd been to school in about four weeks.

Keiko came running after him with Puu in her arms. "Yusuke!" she called.

He stopped and waited for her to catch up with him. She smiled "Hey Yusuke, how was the last mission?"

"Just great Keiko. Just great if you like monsters trying to make you their dinner."

"Here's Puu," she handed him the blue teddy bear with a beak.

"Come on Keiko I told you…" Yusuke begin.

"Kurama!" Keiko pushed Puu into Yusuke's arms and ran past him.

Yusuke walked out of the school gates to where Keiko and Kurama were talking. As Yusuke walked up he heard Keiko ask Kurama about the mission they just got back from. Why couldn't she ask him? He was the one who was going out with her, wasn't he? Since he got back she's been with him every minute she can. It was like she thought he was leaving again but this time for good.

"Yusuke," Kurama said his name and break his thought.

"Yo, Kurama, what brings you here?" Yusuke said eyeing Keiko. She looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Well Yusuke, we have another mission." Kurama answered.

"What? Why is Boton not here?" He yelled he could see the tears coming to Keiko's eyes.

"Sorry Yusuke, Boton is not going with us this time." Kurama said. "This time we have to go by ourselves." Yusuke just stared.

"Koenma wants Boton here, Yusuke." Kurama said.

"Where are we going?" Yusuke asked.

"A world that is almost gone."

"Gone?"

"Yes it's disappearing as we speak."

"If it's disappearing then why are you guys going." Keiko spoke for the first time in a while.

"A friend of Yukina left the ice realm to go back to her land. Her land is the world that is almost gone by Koenma information. When Yukina heard she went to Koema and asked him if she could go and bring her back." Kurama said.

"Yukina, no, is she okay?" Keiko asked.

"Don't worry Keiko the pastier junky wouldn't let her go unless he wants a death wish." Yusuke answered.

"Yeah…" Kurama agreed. "And Koenma said her friend has nothing to do with the spirit world so he couldn't do anything." Kurama sighed. "Yukina cried and Hiei was watching everything."

"So the junky cracked and changed his mind?" Yusuke asked.

"Well after Hiei threatened him who wouldn't?" Kurama asked.

"Good point," Yusuke said. "I'll go get Kuwabara."

"No, Hiei wants him to stay at Genkei's temple." Kurama said.

"What? Why?" Yusuke asked a little confused; Kuwabara always went on missions with them, with out him it wasn't the same.

"Yukina will be at the temple, she might go after her friend herself. That's why Koenma said he should stay behind." Kurama answered.

"But you just said Hiei doesn't know about the whole Yukina thing yet," Kurama said with a smile.

"Oh, I get it but when he finds out he won't be happy." Yusuke said.

"Yusuke is Hiei ever happy?"

"Good point, Well I'm walking Keiko home now. See you later man. Yusuke put an arm around his girlfriend and handed her Puu. They both walked away.

They walked in silence for about an hour neither of them looking at each other. Keiko had hurried her face in Puu before they were out of Kurama's sight. Yusuke still had his arm around her

"Yusuke…I knew," Keiko finally broke the silence.

"I guessed that." Yusuke said. He stopped and pulled Keiko to a stop with him. Keiko turned and looked at Yusuke.

"Yusuke are you mad at me?" Keiko asked looking up at him. He could tell that she'd been hiding her tears in Puu after all. Her eyes were still red would start to cry again.

"No Keiko, no I'm not mad." Yusuke hugged her and pulled her to him, letting her cry again into his chest. "I love you, Keiko."


	2. Chapter 2

Title:Yukina's Friend (title may change.)

Disclaimer:I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 2/10

Yukenia's Friend

* * *

"Crap not another one,"  
Yusuke said as he killed another demon.

"Get use to it Yusuke there's a lot more." Hiei came out of the shadow eyes blazing red and kill three in one slash.

"Rose whip!" Kurama landed on the around beside them, "You two alright?"

"We're fine Kurama just make sure you don't get killed," Hiei said.

"No chance there Hiei, we still have to get your sister's smile back." Kurama stated.

"Hn." Hiei grunted.

"Well then let's find this Ski Friend of hers," Yusuke said, by this time the demon were all around them.

"Let's go," Kurama drew his whip ready. Heie readied his word. Yusuke his spirit gun, for every one demon they kill two took its place. There was to many of them. Out of no where a blaze of blue fire flew out of the trees and all of the demons changed to snow ash. When the fire died a girl stepped into the clearing, her eyes glowing blue with ice-fire. Her spirit energy blazing out touching all the plants and freezing them and when she drew the power back to her the plants were green and alive again. Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama were in shook as the power drew away from them leaving them at full strength.

The girl looked at them, now her eyes were green. She has red-blond hair and wore a blue kimono of the ice world. She bowed and said, "Are you guys alright? I'm sure you could handle them all but I thought I should step in just to be sure."

"Kurama smiled, "Think you."

"Well in any case you shouldn't be here," She said. "This world is um…I mean did disappear you know? It's dangers."

"Did are we too late?" Yusuke asked.

"I just don't know." Kurama said.

"In any case Yukenia will not like us coming back emptied handed." Yusuke said.

"Yukenia? Do you know her?" the girl asked with a smile. "I'm her friend."

"There all gone! Ahh! There all gone!" A voiced yelled.

"What kind of observe racket is this?" Hiei said.

"It's Kyrin." The girl answered. "Kyrin what's gone?"

"It's the guards of the elfin temple they are gone!" Kyrin yelled.

"Oh, this isn't good those guards are supposed to be immortal." She said.

"There are gone!!!"

"Um.. I think you guys should go." She told them. "He's scary when he's angry."

There was a loud explosion.

"Um…I'm with her." Yusuke said. "Let's go."

"No let's kill him." Hiei answered.

The girl walk towards Hiei with I smile, "I know you." She declared. "Hiei right."

Hiei stared at her like he was say, "and your point is…?"

"Yukenia's your twin isn't she, you feel somewhat like her you know?" She said. "And she wouldn't be happy if you get your self killed."

Kurama nodded, "She's right."

"Hn. I don't like someone I've never met until today to be right about anything." Hiei said.

"Oh, that's right I haven't told you my name," She said.

"No you haven't." Yusuke answered.

"I'm Ski."


	3. Chapter 3

Title:Yukina's Friend (title may change.)

Disclaimer:I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 3/10

Ski

* * *

Another loud explosion and another voice, "Where is it, where is the power," the voice said.

"You did you take the temple guards?" Kyrin's voice yelled.

"They are useless they do not have the power," the new voice said. "Where is it? Where is the power?"

"It is protected by the chosen protector," Kyrin said.

"You have it! You have the power!" a stone golem came rushing out in the opening where they stood.

"Oh no, what is that?" Ski asked looking up at the giant monster.

"Well… what should we do?" Yusuke asked.

"You guys run. I'll hold off the weird rock monster." Ski answered.

"What are you going to do?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm going to put the thing to sleep of course." Everyone stared not sure of what to do, or say.

"Go kill yourself that's fine." Hiei said.

"Alright but Yukenia will be sad if she died." Yusuke said.

Kurama shook his head. "Alright but take care of yourself."

"Great," Ski said.

The three left Ski, she stared up at the golem. She had told them she would meet up with them but she new she would use up all her energy. She won't be coming to meet them. The spell is more of a death wish, and she new it. she wasn't an elf so she's taken a chance to use this elfin spell.

Taking a deep breath she let out her energy drawing a chin out from under her kimonos. On the chain was a red stone, fire swart around the stone. Energy burst from the stone, wrapping around the golem; Ski muttering a flew words in elfish. More of her energy was taken from her. Soon the golem stopped moving it was sleeping. Ski sighed, she was so tried. The earth turned under her feet and she fell over fainted.

* * *

Hiei since Ski energy disappear, as soon as he took off back to where they left her. Hiei found her lying on the ground. He could feel her life energy being down he picked her up and took off he ran to Kurama.

"Kurama!" Hiei yelled as his feet hit the ground.

"What is it Hiei?" Kurama said.

"It's Ski, she fainted." Hiei answered.

"She looks human now I wonder why?" Yusuke asked. He walked up to see what there talking about. "Wow in this light she's cute."

"I thank she might of use all her energy." Hiei said quietly looking down at her.

"No she still alive Hiei," Kurama said.

"What? I don't get it." Yusuke said.

"She has human blood." Hiei said.

"Not enough to make her smell human or look it. but enough when she's out of life energy in her true form, she can get life from her human form to keep her alive," Kurama said. "Let's get her to Ginkia's temple."

"Okay fox I'm going ahead," Hiei said.

"Don't drop her Hiei, now that she is human." Yusuke said.

Hiei glared at Yusuke and was gone with Ski.

"This is different," Kurama said. "It looks like he liked her."

"What was different Fox boy?" Yusuke asked.

"Hiei…he was worried about Ski, "Kurama said.

"So I worry about Keiko," Yusuke said.

"Yes and she's your girl." Kurama said. "Yeah I see your point."

"Let's hear."

"Good plan, so do you thank he like her?" Kurama asked softly. He felt like the world was crashing down on him.

"He wouldn't worry otherwise," Yusuke said. "It gives us black mail."

"Yusuke he's your friend don't do anything stupid, okay?" Kurama said.

"Sure…"


	4. Chapter 4

Title:Yukina's Friend (title may change.)

Disclaimer:I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 4/10

Feelings?

* * *

When Hiei made it to Ginki's temple, Ski was growing paler. He ran in side and ran face with Yukenia.

"Ski, is she okay?" Yukenia asked.

"No she needs to heal." Hiei answered.

"Here lay her down. I'll heal her." The ice demon dropped to her knees.

Hiei sat down the now human girl on the floor; he made sure her head rested on his lap. He blinks as he stared down at the girl. Why did he even care if her head was on the floor or not. In fact why did he put it in his lap when he could have just put it on the pillow sitting not to far away? The only person, well not really person…demon he whose head ever ended up in his lap was Kurama. He liked the fox's long red hair.

"So what happen?" Yukenia asked as she healed her friend.

Hiei looked up into his sister's red eyes and sighed, she really wanted to know; so he told her. When he finished Kurama stepped out of the shadows. "Is she alright?" He asked.

"Hn."

Yukenia laughed, "She will be fine."

Yusuke walked up with Ginki. "She looks better." He told them.

"Yes, lot's better," Kurama agreed never taking his eyes off of Hiei.

"Lets put her to bed; to keep her warm," Ginki said, "Yusuke show Hiei to the backroom so he can lay her down."

Hiei picked up ski and followed Yusuke to the back room. Yusuke turned on the light and placed Ski in the bed. He drew the covers up around her then left, turning off the light as he went.

They went back to the room and Kurama was the only person there.

"Ginkis putting Yukenia to bed," Kurama stated as a way explaining.

Hiei nodded, leaning against the wall.

"Well that's nice of the old hag," Yusuke said.

"Dimwit, I see even after everything that's happen you haven't changed," Ginki said.

"Yukenia's OK right?" Kwabra said stepping out of the shadows with Suzru.

"It's nothing. She's fine; just a little tired," Kurama said.

"Oh, so the mission went well then?" Kwabra asked.

"Yeah, we found her," Yusuke bragged.

"That's not correct Yusuke, we didn't _find_ her. She appeared when we needed her the most," Kurama stated.

"Fox boy's right about that one," Yusuke noted, jerking his head in the Yokai's direction.

"I'm leaving." Hiei stated, pushing hard off the wall; heedless of the stares the others were giving him.

"Any particular reason, Hiei?" Kurama asked, watching the other demon.

"I have something I need to find out," Hiei explained before he left the room.

"Find out? Man, that guy just gets weider and wieder every time we fight together." Yusuke noted with a roll of his eyes, "Whatever, I'm goin' to bed." Yusuke gave a lazy wave as he headed to his room.

"Me, too." Kwabra walked off to another room in the temple, with his sister.

"Ginki, where shall I stay?" Kurama asked quietly.

"Just pick a room," Ginki shrugged asa she walked away. "Stay out of the girls rooms. Bonton and Yukenia share a room."

"Very well."

With that Kurama left the room too.

. . .

Hiei sat in a tree looking at the moon.

"Hiei, Ski's fine." Kurama said, looking forward as aposed to up, before he hoped to the branch closest to Hiei. "You like her, don't you?"

"She's Yukina's friend…" Hiei started.

"Yeah, but you like her. Hiei I saw how you looked at her. Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Fine I'll play your game. Good night, Hiei." Kurama simply stepped off his branch, landing soundlessly before he started back to the temple, "I'll make you a bed."

Hiei shook his head at the stupid fox's idea. Just to spite the other demon he waited longer than he usually would before heading to the temple himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Title:Yukina's Friend (title may change.)

Disclaimer:I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

5/10

The leave

The next day when Hiei woke up, he heard someone moveing around in the kitchen. Carefully he walked towards the room and peeked into se who was up.

Kurama sat at the table with a glass of coffee, and offered Hiei a smile as the demon walked in. "Good morning, Hiei. Did you sleep well?

Hiei sat down next to the (Yokia ) and layed his head on the table, he closed his eyes keeping them closed before someone placed an apple in front of him. He gazed at the apple for a moment before he gazed up at Kurama, confused.

Kurama just shook his head and pointed across the room. Hiei turned his head and saw Ski talking to Yukenia and eating an apple of her own.

Hiei grabbed the apple and took a bit as he headed for the door.

"You leaving?" Ski's voice asked behind him.

"Yes, I'll be back later," Hiei said before he left.

Ski looked confused. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Not at all. Hiei's just Hiei." Kurama explained with a hint of a smile before he stood, eyes closed. "I must to go."

"Bye Kurama-san, thanks." Ski said as Kurama waved and walked away, disappearing into the distance.

The moment Kurama could no longer be seen, Yusuke walked in and sat down at the seat Hiei had abandoned.

Ski sat across from the human, staring at Yusuke but seeing the chair's former occupant.

Yusuke noticed her gaze, leaving his own apple half eaten. "What?"

"Yusuke," Ski hesitated for a moment before continuing, "Does Hiei like anyone?"

Yusuke said nothing, too dumbfounded to answer the question that he had never wondered about. An image of Hiei being surrounded by dozens of beautiful women flashed through his mind; scaring him for life. He dropped his head forcefully on the table to rid himself of the unwanted image as Yukenia walked in.

"Ski, the next ship to the Ice World leaves tonight. Also, Ginki asked us to help her clean."

"Alright." Ski nodded as walked away with Yukina.

Yusuke watched the two leave before he rammed his own fist into his face to try rid the image of Hiei grinning like a mad man while squeezing a faceless woman's breast.

"My brain is sick and wrong." He muttered to himself with a sigh. He raised his voice higher to be heard throughout most of the temple "Old hag, I'm leaving! So you better take care of the girls!"

Yusuke had barely stepped outside only to get a fist in the face from Kwabara.

"You not leaving without me or Keiko are you?" Kwabara demanded while Yusuke recovered from the punch.

"Keiko?" Yusuke asked still dazed.

"Oh, hey, Yusuke." Keiko said as she and Suzuru came out of the temple.

"Oh, good! You're here, now we can leave!" Kwabara exclaimed as he pulled Yusuke up holding the smaller man under his arm.

Yusuke rammed his fist into Kwabara's stomach getting dropped by the taller man. The two looked ready to get into a real fight before Keiko broke them up.

The four of them headed back to town, the whole time Kwabara and Yusuke glaring at each other from behind Keiko.

. . .

Yukenia stood in front of Keonma with Ski, she bowed and said "Thank you."

Ski just stare at the baby. "Wow! So the ruler is just a baby? Does he still need his dipper changed?"

Yukenia shook her head. "This is Ski; she is my very dear friend."

"Yes, I had heard about her."

"Oh, I hope they were all good." Ski muttered under her breath.

"Yes, most of them were good things. Here's your pass home and Ski is now under our protection."

Ski nodded, as she and Yukenia went to board the ship back to the Ice World in first class.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 of 10

Standard Disclaimer Applies!

A/N: Hi, if anyone reading this likes Harry Potter slash m/m; be sure to read Long Time Coming here's the link: .net/s/2698411/1/Long_Time_Coming

Title: Two Years

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The full moon shown through the night. Hiei stood on the roof Shuichi's house. It had been two years since the team had saved Ski, or had she saved them. Anyways it really didn't matter he told himself.

"Hiei are you alright?" Shuichi said.

Hiei looked at Shuichi, "Yeah, I'm fine fox."

Shuichi set down next to him, "Hiei about school…"

"I'll be fine Kurama!" Hiei said looking at the moon again. "You will?"

Shiuchi looked at his best friend.

"Hn. Fox I'll go."

"Hiei last time I went to Spirit World Koerima said that he's sending someone to my school for a while."

"Who?"

"I don't know. He never said."

"Hn." Hiei lay back on the roof, "Does Yusuke know about this?"

"I don't think so." Shuichi stood up, "Let's go to bed, school tomorrow." Shuichi went inside.

Hiei sighed. "Why am I thinking about her?"

Shacking his head to clear his thoughts he stood up and went inside for the night.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Typed and edited by my Na-chan!

That's all for now.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 of 10

Standard Disclaimer Applied!

A/N: Hi, this is the next chapy edited by my Na-chan! I hope you like it. Oh, and sorry if the names have been off at first I was guessing at spellings but now I have the first season so hopefully I'll get them right from now on.

New Classmate

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Konnichi-wa! My name is Ski Star, nice to meet you." Ski stood at the front of the classroom, she bowed low to the class.

The class B was silent for once, as Shuichi made his way into the room for the attendance.

"Kurama?!" A girls voice said.

He looked around the classroom wondering who knew his fox name. The voice didn't seem to be aloud, but instead was in his head, maybe it was Hiei.

Shuichi looked at the front of the class. There stood a girl smiling at him. "Hi, long time no see!" She said. Shuichi looked closely at the girl to see if he knew her, but she didn't look familiar.

She wore her hair in two braids on either side of her face. The braids fell a little past her shoulders, and green eyes were so clear through her glasses

"Um… I'm sorry, do I know you?" Shuichi said.

"Hey Shuichi, you know the new girl?" a guy said.

"Shuichi? Oh, of course!" Ski said. "You don't recognize me do you?"

"Um…Who are you?" Shuichi asked

"It's me Ski! Ski smiled, "Now do you remember me?"

"Ski?" Shuichi looked confused.

"Wow. It hasn't been that long has it?!" Ski asked.

"Only two years. You took your time coming back, Ski." Hiei walked into the classroom.

Ski blushed, "Yeah, well I didn't know I could come back. You never said anything, Hiei."

"Um…Sorry." Hiei blushed.

Shuichi looked from one to the other, confused (and you know something's wrong when Kurama's confused).

"Hiei, we have to go to class." Shuichi said.

"Can I see you at lunch maybe?" Hiei said.

Ski smiled "If you find me."

"I will." Hiei said.

Shuichi and Hiei went to class. Hiei found Ski at lunch. They set together at lunch. They sat together with Shuichi who now knew who Ski was and ate lunch, then went off to class again. After lunch Hiei and Kurama didn't see Ski at all. So they went on home and called up Yusuke and told him Ski was going to school at his school.


End file.
